A transmission device of this type is shown for example from DE 10 2006 031 089.6, in which, to drive an axle of a motor vehicle, by means of an electric machine and a shifting device (clutch) either a drive mode with an equal drive torque on the driven wheels or a torque-vectoring mode with different drive torques can be implemented. For this, two planetary gearsets in active connection with one another and with a clutch between them are provided. To implement these two driving modes, in the two planetary gearsets two or three tooth engagement levels next to one another as viewed in the axial direction are required.